geishaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance of the Rising Sun
Zen shadow **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *Popular pages *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Random PageWiki ActivityWatchlistRecent changes*33Comments * The Convention opposes the SOPA/PIPA legislation. The Convention of the rising sun Alliance (hereafter "The Convention") is a charter setting forth the notion of a new form of co-operation between wikis with a shared interest in japan, namely that sort which prominently features the geisha or the idea of the japan, in any form of folklore, myth, history and fantasy fiction. Members All wikis participating are to be listed below: Members of the Alliance The rising sun Coalition A bloc of wikis administrated or co-administrated by zen shadow, from which the rising sun Alliance emerged. These wikis are listed below: Joining the Alliance Should you wish for your wiki to join the Alliance, leave a link to the website in our comments. A poll will be constructed and a wiki poll will be taken on whether the wiki should be permitted entry. Entering administrators must sign up to the Convention. All members of this wiki will henceforth gain Alliance Member rights. Members of the rising sun League If you wish to be affiliated with the Alliance but are unable to join, you may sign up as a member of the rising sun League. League members do not have formal voting rights for elections etc but are permitted polling rights on wiki polls. All users of League wikis automatically become League members. Reasons why your wiki may not be allowed to join the Alliance *There are no administrators present or any other such users capable of upholding the purpose of the wiki. *Your wiki does not explicitly use the geisha or the concept of japan. *You meet said criteria but do not accept the terms of the Convention. Current members *Geisha World Wiki, administrated by Zen shadow. *The Manga Wiki, an affiliate of Geisha World Wiki *The Fairy Tail Wiki, an affiliate of Geisha World Wiki Signatories to the Convention *Zen shadow The Agenda of the rising sun and League The Agenda is the responsibility of the Chair of the Alliance. It is the task of the Alliance and the League to carry out the tasks set down in the Agenda. The first agenda, set out by Acting Chair zen shadow, is as follows: #Ratify the Convention. #Elect a Chair of the Alliance. #Request, from the Wikia Art Team, logos for the rising sun Alliance and League #Request, from the Wikia Staff Content Team, a navigation box to link to the Alliance member wikis. This navbox will be placed at the bottom of the homepage of all Alliance wikis. #Promote the notion of the Alliance and League across Wikia, obtaining ten Alliance members and five League members by the end of the current month. #Devise an anti-vandalism service, the ninja, who will patrol Alliance and League members to clean up vandalism. #Obtain three spotlights for Alliance wikis before this year is out. Do you agree with the First Agenda? Yes 5 No 0 The poll was created at 13:43 on January 3, 2012, and so far 5 people voted.Please wait, submitting your vote... Roles in the Alliance and League Chair of the Alliance The Chair of the Alliance, along with other signatories, decides the content of the Agenda and ensures that the idea of the rising sun Alliance is upheld. Vice Chair of the Alliance The Vice Chair of the Alliance aids in the construction of the Agenda and ensures that the Agenda items are carried out. If a Chair of the Alliance is unavailable, the Vice Chair becomes Acting Chair. Ambassador to the League The Ambassador to the League is an Alliance member responsible for attracting new affiliate wiki to join the Alliance and League. If the Chair and Vice Chair are unavailable, the Ambassador will become Vice Chair, appointing a new Ambassador from the ranks of the ninja. =Allied Shinobi Forces= ninja are a team who patrol the smaller (less than 100 page) Alliance and League Wikis to protect them from vandalism. Individuals with previous Rollback experience are prefered. Members of the Alliance and League Members of the Alliance are all users of wikis which have signed up to the Convention of the Alliance. Members of the League are all users of wikis which are affiliated with the league. Alliance members may vote in elections and polls, League members may only vote in poll